


Maybe Its Maybelline

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sam's Hair, Smug Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They went on a witch hunt.</p>
<p>Sam didn't come off unscathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Its Maybelline

They had just gotten back from a witch hunt

Sam had gotten hit but when they waited and nothing happened they figured he was okay. That the witch didn't finish her spell before being shot.

Dean was woken up by a scream next to him

"JESUS!" Dean fell of the bed, sitting up and staring at Sam sitting on the bed.

"Dude what the hell? Why the fuck did you almost make me have a heart attack for?"

Sam was touching something. Dean grunted and got up, going to the light switch.

When the light was on and Dean turned around and screamed.

Sam's hair was long, really long. Like almost down to the butt, long.

"Looks like the bitch did finish her spell," Dean chuckled.

Sam glared at his brother, "Oh come on Sammy. We can just cut it off. I said it once and I'll say it again, give me five minutes with the hair clippers Sam."

Sam pouted, "Ya and if I do that you'll just cut it all off."

Dean looked thoughtful at that, "Nah. I like having something to pull on when you're pounding into me."

Sam clicked his tongue, "Smooth Dean. Real smooth."

Dean walked to the door, "C'mon Sam. Let's get your hair back to how it was."

Dean sat Sam down on the toilet seat and got the clippers out, turning it on.

He cut Sam's hair down to how it was, Sam taking a look in the mirror when he was done.

"Good?"

Sam nodded, "Thanks."

Dean smirked, "You know how you could pay me..." 

Dean puckered his lips. Sam chuckled and pecked his lips.

When Sam started pulling back Dean grabbed his head. Keeping him in his place, deepening the kiss.

Dean wound his hands in Sam's hair.


End file.
